


Whoops!

by Ina MacAllan (inamac), Lillian_Shepherd



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-15
Updated: 1998-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Shepherd/pseuds/Lillian_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team return from another successful(?) mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (short and straight) version of the fanzine **Gorilla Warfare** in 1998. Just a bit of fluff.

# Whoops!

Chief gazed in wide-eyed surprise at the man lying on the ground with the switchblade between his ribs. He was always startled at how easily these people died.

"Oh, for God's sake-!" Garrison exclaimed in exasperation. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Wounded, Chief turned the surprised gaze on his commander. "You signalled fer me t'take him," he explained plaintively.

"I sneezed," Garrison said, dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief. "You've got to be more discriminating, Chief. This guy'd got transport waiting to take us out of here."

"Well, that's just great!" Casino snarled impartially at Garrison and Chief and the world in general.

"Six to four," Goniff said.

"The odds on us getting out of here are longer than that, baby."

"No, that's six of the enemy to four of ours this week," Goniff explained. "Chiefy's still two ahead."

Casino scowled. "Hey, you can't count the pigeon."

"It was one of ours," said Actor. "And you're not supposed to kill and eat part of the US Army's communications system."

Chief gave them a look that suggested the score might be six to seven if they didn't shut up. He looked pleadingly at Garrison, who affected not to see him.

"Well, seein' as Chief cancelled the bus service, whadda we do now, Warden?"

Stifling another sneeze, Garrison glared at Casino. "As my name's not Jesus Christ and I can't raise the dead..."

Chief looked startled. This was news to him.

"We walk," Casino said resignedly.

"Yeah. Chief, take the point," Garrison ordered, assuming the position at the rear of the column where Chief couldn't see him and where, incidentally, he was out of range.

The other three had a little scuffle - which Goniff lost - to decide who was going to follow immediately in Chief's wake.

Trailing along behind Actor's reassuring bulk Garrison wondered whether he would ever be able to anticipate the Indian's too volatile reactions. In a way it was the Colonel's problem. He'd picked the cons. 'You'll need someone who's handy with a knife,' was how he'd put it. Neglecting to point out just how handy Chief actually was. Sometimes Garrison wondered how the Colonel would feel about finding a replacement for the Indian. A sabre-toothed tiger, perhaps...

More importantly, how was he going to explain this away in his report this time?

'_We were unable to make our contact because I sneezed_' wasn't going to placate the Colonel.

Maybe he'd be satisfied with 'An accident'?

Sabotage?

Gorilla warfare...

 

THE END


End file.
